marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Katzenberg (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Photographer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Gerry Conway; Alex Saviuk | First = Web of Spider-Man #50 | HistoryText = When he first showed up he proved Spider-Man was a thief, making him a Daily Bugle staff member and JJJ's new pet photographer. Actually, he didn't work a lot with JJJ in the Bugle, because shortly after he exchanged the pictures of Spider-Man stealing millionaire Winston Walker's house JJJ was kidnapped by the Chameleon, who started to impersonate him. The Chameleon then started to favor Nick because his pics showed the unheroic Spidey, instead of Peter's "friendly-neighborhood" Spidey. And so it was. He was there taking the pictures when Joe "Robbie" Robertson was convicted, when Spidey webbed "JJJ" to the roof and threatened him, when the Bugle was destroyed by Graviton. Of course, after the Lobo gang wars the Bugle was bought by Thomas Fireheart, who ran a pro-Spidey campaign and his pictures started to have less and less acceptance. Everybody hated him, except for Cynthia Bernhammer, Robbie's attorney, who had an affair with him. They started an affair while he moved from the Bugle to JJJ's new magazine. When he got a picture of an unmasked Peter Parker as Spider-Man from the Parker's apartment skylight, he tried to blackmail Peter and Mary Jane. Actually, he would have settled for a night with Mary Jane, a suggestion that earned him a punch in the face from Mrs. Parker. MJ must have a mean left cross, as she knocked him out cold. His revealing of the pictures to JJJ and Robbie left Peter and Robbie's relationship strained for quite a while, even though Robertson knew those were only for publicity. When he got a shot of a criminal meeting, the Bugle published the pictures with Peter's name. Lucky for Peter, since the mob persecuted Parker for it. Unlucky for Katzenberg, they corrected the mistake. He disappeared after that until when the sight of him affected by lung cancer and a cardiac attack made Mary Jane quit smoking. He hadn't lost his wit, though, as he asked MJ for a kiss. A few months later he was revealed to have died. Some years later, Nick was one of the many people in Spider-Man's circle of allies and foes brought back to life by the new Jackal in an attempt to emotionally manipulate the hero into joining his cause. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/characters/katzenberg.html }} Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased